Другой мир
by Anutanuta
Summary: Она умерла, но у неё есть шанс вернутся назад.


Лети, лети, мой близкий друг  
Я отпущу тебя из рук белым голубем  
Пройдут года, лети туда,  
Где я не буду никогда, никогда…

Чтоб не случилось с тобой  
Или со мной –  
Не надо причинять друг другу боль  
И верить вновь!  
И если в сердце огонь,  
Прости этот бой –  
Не надо причинять друг другу боль  
И верить вновь!

Лети от боли и преград,  
Где каждый камень бросить рад,  
Улетай вдаль…  
Чтоб прекратить, чтоб не создать  
Потоки слез в наших сердцах навсегда!

Чтоб не случилось с тобой  
Или со мной –  
Не надо причинять друг другу боль  
И верить вновь!  
И если в сердце огонь,  
Прости этот бой –  
Не надо причинять друг другу боль  
И верить вновь!

Возьми мои слезы,  
Дождем пролей грезы  
В самое сердце  
В самое сердце

Эту песню мне когда-то дала послушать моя лучшая подруга Лина. Исполнительница Блондинка КсЮ. Спасибо, благодаря её песни я смогла отключиться от внешнего мира. Может, звучит глупо, но подобная музыка ставит вокруг меня что-то вроде стены. От кого? От людей. Не то чтобы я их не люблю или они мне противны, вовсе нет, просто… Я привыкла быть одна. А они создают столько шума из ничего. В данный момент я хочу подумать, а они мешают, вот музыка и помогает.  
Сейчас я стою на остановке и жду автобус. Пора уезжать, но мне жутко неохота. Ведь мне нравилось гостить у моей тёти в посёлке Н., хотя это даже не поселок, скорее деревня. Но здесь, по моему мнению, лучше. Здесь чистый воздух, большое просторное поле, тихое озеро. А какие здесь звезды можно увидеть по ночам? Никаких слов не хватит, чтобы выразить это чудо. А теперь мне вновь придется вернуться в этот провонявший бензином город. Ну и где справедливость?  
О, а вот и мой автобус. Я тяжело и, печально вздыхая, иду. Меня никто не провожал. Почему? Тётя считает, что я уже большая, не пропаду. Как будто я заблужусь на автобусной остановке. Да и багажа у меня не так уж и много, всего сумка-котомка и рюкзак. Села, ремень пристегнула, пакет приготовила (просто меня укачивает в транспорте)- все, я готова. Закрываю глаза и делаю вид, что сплю. Ехать около часа. Все это время я думала. О чем? О людях, которые ехали вместе со мной в этом автобусе. Интересно, а они обо мне думают? Наверняка нет, да и зачем им обо мне думать? Никому не важен человек, проходящий мимо. Вот прошел он мимо тебя, а ты о нём и не задумался, а собственно почему? Да потому что неинтересно. Вот ты спросишь меня, а почему ты о них думаешь? Я тебе отвечу: а вдруг этот человек очень даже интересен, вдруг он поэт или актер, или просто хороший собеседник. А вдруг у него есть тайна, интересно ведь её разгадать. Вот такая я фантазерка.  
Наверное, я покажусь тебе странной. Но знаешь, мне все равно, я всегда была не от мира сего. Я всегда выделялась среди других детей, меня называли дурнушкой. Говорили, с возрастом пройдет, не прошло. Но я понимала, если буду вести себя, как прежде, подумают, что я сумасшедшая. Пришлось делать вид, что я нормальная, потому что я уже тогда понимала, что если человек чем-то не похож на других, то его сторонятся, записывают в черный список. Не буду описывать тебе мои странности, тебе будет неинтересно.  
Ну, наконец, эта трясучка кончилась, и я могу вылезти и отдышатся. Нет, я ошиблась, таким воздухом не подышишь, помрешь или заболеешь это точно.  
Пожалуй, по дороге домой зайду в библиотеку. Люблю почитать хорошую книгу. Бывает, если книга мне нравится, я не могу остановиться, пока не дочитаю её до конца. Если я читаю, то мир для меня не существует, ты хоть в пушки пали, не услышу. Читать я любила с детства, с тех пор, как только выучила буквы. До этого мне читала сказки на ночь моя бабушка, меня считали начитанной, хотя я таковой не являлась.  
Но уже с детства я знала про такие вещи, как одиночество, смерть и насилие. Нет, я воспитывалась в хорошей семье, ты не подумай ничего плохого. Просто в ту пору у меня умер дядя, тогда я и узнала, что такое смерть. Одиночество я узнала по тому, как ровесники меня не принимали. Насилие увидела впервые по телевизору совершенно случайно и спросила об этом у бабушки, она мне и объяснила, что это.  
Я так задумалась, что не заметила машины, которая неслась прямо на меня. Наверное, я её и не услышала бы, в моих наушниках слишком громкая музыка. А я даже и подумать ни о чем не успела. Боль, ужасная, невыносимая, я хочу закричать во все горло, но не могу, весь воздух вышибло. На глазах выступают слезы, они такие горячие, я не хочу плакать, но, черт возьми, они сами льются по моему лицу. О чем я думала в последний момент, нет о ком, была моя бабушка."Нюра, ты сволочь, она ведь опять будет плакать из-за тебя. Какая же я тварь. Прости ба, я плохая внучка."


End file.
